<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Science Class by Zenitrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384384">Science Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitrix/pseuds/Zenitrix'>Zenitrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homophobia, M/M, Michael is smart, Pining, and i might post more chapters, basically this cute guy that i thought looked like Michael came into my Science class and i was like, but only slight, i wanna write a fic about that, idk - Freeform, it's like 1 sentence, loosely based on real life, so if i do small chapters like this then mabe ill do more., this didn't take very long, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitrix/pseuds/Zenitrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He came into his Science class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Its not too bad to admire from afar, Right? "</p>
<p>"I suppose not. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rich Goranski/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He came into his science class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rich never really liked science class. Especially not this year. His ex girlfriend was in there, which made him nervous (But he'd never admit it ) and his teacher was Ruthless. He absolutely hated it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Rich needed to go to this class. He couldn't afford to fail this class. (Luckily, His Squip usually had him covered with that. So he didn't really have to pay attention.) So he always came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular day, Richard wasn't really paying attention. Doodling characters from a show he watched. It wasn't a very well known show, nor was it a good doodle. But it made him happy. At thats what counted, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Rich doodled, a knock came on the classroom door. some kid got up to get it, and in came a teacher, and four boys trailing behind her. One of said boys caught Rich's eye as he glanced up to see what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy had darkish-tan skin  Brown eyes and Brown hair. He had these dorky round glasses, that shaped his face super well, and he wore a red hoodie, full with various nerdy patches. He kind of reminded Rich of the character he was doodling. Needless to say. Rich couldn't  stop staring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy went to the back of the room to retrieve something for his teacher, noticed Rich, and gave a kind smile and a wave, and then continued to the back of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rich's Squip gave him a quick shock, and Rich had to fight his entire being not to scream. Like usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rich turned to where his squip was seated in the empty seat next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that for!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Simple. Richard,  you must not let some loser like him get in the way of your goal. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rich silently huffed, turning to look at the boy again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't think he's a threat to my popularity. And besides. You know the real reason i got you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rich's squip appeared in Rich's line of sight. </span>
  <b>Richard. I know. But do you think your father would appreciate it if you were </b>
  <b>
    <em>gay?</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he hated to admit it. The squip was right. His father would beat him six feet under if he found out he was anything but straight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>See? And neither would your friends. Now. Lets focus on the assignment at hand, shall we?</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rich nodded, turning his attention to his work, scribbling down a few answers the squip gave him before looking back up as the boy came back up to the front of the class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It wouldn't be too bad to admire from afar though, right? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The squip thought for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I Suppose not. But try not to let this boy distract you too much. Alright, Richard? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rich gave a silent nod of his head without realizing it, and looked back down at his assignment, glancing up at the boy a few times, who, every now and then, noticed, gave a kind smile and a wave. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe he'd ask to go get supplies during class. Just so he could see Rich again. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Decided to add a Michael POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael was a pretty smart guy. Which why he was in Honors Science. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But. Being in Honors science, he often had to go over to another class to get supplies (His teacher never seemed to have enough of everything. )  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this particular day, his teacher was showing him and 3 other boys which classroom would have what, and where they would be when they needed them. Which Michael was barely paying attention to. He'd rarely be called to go get stiff anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked into the first classroom, he looked out at the field his eyes looking up from their papers and in his direction. Michael just waited a few seconds, and soon enough all of them went back down to what they were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except one. A small boy, who seemed to be very surprised and flustered. A boy he recognized As Rich Goranski. One of the most popular guys in school. He kinda picked on Jeremy a lot, but part of Michael couldn't  help but find the boy cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled softly at Rich's face, making his way to the back of the room, Before giving a smile and a wave to Rich who looked down afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael tried to pay attention to his teacher, but couldn't  help but glance back to Rich every now and then. He had no idea why Rich would be so interested in him.  But he wasn't about to lose the chance he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Michael gathered things from the classroom, he continued to give small.smiles and waves to Rich, before finally leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he'd ask to go get supplies during class. Just so he could see Rich again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>( literally posting this while in Science class. wow. )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>